Ninja Carrots, Pranks, and Red Dye
by LCH8292
Summary: The antics of Team 8. Includes Ninja Carrots, Pranks, and Hair Dye. Must be taken with humor or not at all.
1. Ninja Carrots, Pranks, and Red Dye

A/N: Yeah, you know what, I don't even know what this is. I needed a team to kinda… put all my randomness into and I just love Team 8. They're way cool with their jackets and stuff. Shino's one of my favorite characters for some reason. Not so fond of Kiba. Or Akamaru… Oh damn, just realized Akamaru isn't even in this fic… Sorry Aka…

Normal disclaimers apply.

**Ninja Carrots, Pranks, and Red Dye  
**

Team 8 sat around. Bored. They had discretely left after watching the other Rookie 9 goof off doing stupid shit. Carving carrots to resemble people? Psh.

Shino was leaning up against a tree, finger outstretched to accommodate a kikaichou. He appeared to be watching it or listening to it but really, he was trying to ignore Kiba. Hinata was sitting on the grass a little ways away, arms wrapped around her knees, watching Kiba who was sprawled spread eagled on the ground.

"So, um, what now?" Hinata voiced, trying to be peacemaker and break the awful silence of her team. Shino was quiet; he appeared to be thinking about something deep but in truth was wondering about lunch.

"I know!" Kiba said out of the blue. "Let's dye Shino's hair!"

"What?!" Shino was surprised into speech.

"Yeah! It'd be so cool!" Kiba enthused, warming to his idea.

Hinata considered Shino's gravity defying locks. "It would definitely be interesting Shino-kun."

"No." Shino refused curtly.

"Why not?" Kiba questioned. "We can't dye Hinata's, her dad would freak out and try to hurt us. I'd be knocked out by the smell with my _superior_ nose. Your parents wouldn't even care."

"_I_ care."

"I bet the girls would love it." Kiba grinned. "Come on Shino! We could always dye it back later if you don't like it."

"Please Shino-kun?"

"No!" And that ended the matter as far as he was concerned. Hinata wouldn't press and could probably convince Kiba into listening to her.

"Shino! You're no fun!" Kiba pouted, but gave in, defeated. But not for long. "What do you say to pranks then?"

"Wouldn't that be kind of mean Kiba-kun?" Hinata turned her attention to this new plan.

Shino inwardly sighed with relief. He was safe from having differently colored hair. So, though he was by no means enthusiastic, he agreed with the pranks idea.

Because Hinata was involved, they weren't cruel pranks, mostly just jokes. They dressed up a fire hydrant in Hinata's old cloths to appear to be a little girl looking down at a blob of ice cream they had dropped at her feet. Then they hid in various places nearby to watch if anyone tried to help the 'girl'. Hinata was on a nearby roof with Shino, while Kiba took to a huge pine. Naruto approached happily licking a chocolate ice cream cone.

Hinata made sobbing noises. Naruto looked about for the source of the noise, eyebrows stitching in confusion. "I dwopped my ice cweem!" Hinata wailed, projecting her voice. To everyone's delight, and Kiba's guffaws, Naruto was conned into actually buying an ice cream cone for the fire hydrant and provoking Kiba to fall from the tree he'd been hiding in because he'd been laughing too hard. After that, they had to confess to the joke.

Naruto had wanted to join in, but Shino and Kiba snubbed him on account of Naruto being the one to start the 'Ninja Carrots Carving'. (He proudly told him they had one of most of the Rookie 9 so far.) They gave up the fire hydrant to Naruto and wandered off to find a new target.

It came in the form of Kiba, doing prank calls on all the Rookie 9 and a few of the teachers. They were all pretty bad jokes, but Kiba cracked up every time and even Hinata and Shino had to smile. The jokes weren't really funny, but watching Kiba roll over laughing at his 'brilliance' was just hilarious. And oh so punny.

"Hey, what about a sleepover?" Kiba suggested after running out of jokes. It took him a while surprisingly.

"I'd never be allowed." Hinata sighed. Her dad was too overprotective. "Besides, he wouldn't allow me to since you're both boys."

"What if we had it at Kurenai-sensei's house? Then it'd be ok. Just like a mission, only at home."

"Well, I could ask." Hinata said doubtfully. She walked off toward the Hyuuga home, Kiba and Shino trailing along behind. There she was called into her father's office leaving Kiba to pace about outside and Shino to lean up casually against the wall and take a quick nap. A harrowing half hour later, Hinata bowed herself out of the room and then hugged both boys. "He agreed!" A smile spread over all faces involved.

"We still need to ask Kurenai-sensei." Shino pointed out.

"Oh yeah…"

"Sure kids." Kurenai soon agreed to the idea. "You can camp out here. I'd have to 'chaperone' to keep Hyuuga happy. As long as you don't mind that." The 3 quickly nodded approval. They didn't even really bother asking permission from Shino or Kiba's parents because they didn't care.

At said sleepover, they did most of the corny things such as smores over an outdoor fire. Scary stories were told, some making Hinata scream. Shino called some fireflies to light the area.

But then it was late. Kurenai, being the sensei after all, told them it was time to at least get into their sleeping bags, if not to actually go to sleep. She blew up an air mattress but told them they'd have to share if they wanted to sleep on it because she only had one. Team 8 didn't have too many complaints. They had shared cramped spaces before on missions after all.

Shino and Hinata soon fell asleep and Kurenai retired to her own room. It was her house after all dammit! Kiba however, went and knocked on her door before she fell asleep, but after Shino and Hinata had done so, to ask a question. The question was received with a grin. "Let's do it."

"Hinata, wake up." They gently roused Hinata, not worrying about waking Shino. They had learned from past experience that Shino slept VERY soundly. For the most part, on missions and such, he only half slept which is why he seemed a light sleeper. But when he was at home or in a familiar place and just every so often, he really slept. And when he really slept, he wouldn't wake up for ANYTHING. Hinata and Kiba had found this out once trying to wake Shino up to do something with them on a non training day. It was impossible and they were reduced to just sitting around waiting for him to wake. They'd tried ice water and jumping on him to no avail.

"What is it?" Hinata mumbled, eyes opening slowly.

"We're going to play a little prank on Shino here. Look at him. He's really asleep." Kiba grinned.

"What?" Hinata was still half asleep.

"He's really asleep. We can do anything to him and he won't notice. So, I was thinking of dying his hair. I already have this red dye from my sister." Kiba was so proud of himself for this idea. It was the real reason he had wanted the sleepover.

Hinata rubbed sleep from her eyes. "Won't Shino-kun be upset when he wakes up?"

"But it'll be so cool! And so much fun!" Kiba convinced Hinata bit by bit. She did want to see Shino with red hair after all. But what settled the matter was Kurenai-sensei walking into the room with a few towels and the hair dye.

"Are you ready kids?" She asked, smirking. Then the 3 got to work. It was a bit difficult since Shino was basically unconscious. He didn't wake at all though.

The next morning Shino woke up to 3 slightly evil looking smiles. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked cautiously. Hinata, looking slightly guilty but happy all the same, held up a small hand mirror. Shino looked, saw red, and yelled in surprise and alarm. "What the hell?!" His beautiful black hair was tinted red of all things.

"We tried to get it completely red." Kurenai said apologetically. "But it didn't work. It just came out tinted. It's still pretty."

"What did you do to my hair." Shino talked slowly as if he were communicating a point to a small child.

"We dyed it!" Kiba grinned happily.

"I suggest you run. FAST." Shino informed them. Kiba needed no second warning. Off he went, cackling like a maniac, dragging Hinata along in his wake.

"I wonder if he's noticed the face yet." Hinata mused as she was pulled. Loud gaffaws were heard as a kitty faced ninja pursued, complete with matching ears and tail that were currently being thrown away.

"Or the nails?" Kiba added with a smirk. Bright pink dagger like claws flashed behind them. "He's gaining. He looks seriously pissed."

"Wonder if it's something we did." Hinata replied as innocently as if they were discussing the weather.


	2. Fishbowls, Cupcakes, and DDR

Ok people, when someone says they like Shino, a good idea is to not insult Shino. Does that make sense? It did to me but feel free to tell me if I'm completely mistaken and we'll talk. I wish you people would review too… I got like, 3 favorites and 2 reviews. Not cool. I wasn't really planning on writing more for this story, but more randomness came and here it is.

**Of Fishbowls, Cupcakes and DDR**

Well, needless to say, Kiba and Hinata were caught eventually. They were thrown unceremoniously into a lake and Shino was on the point of practicing acupuncture with senbon when Kurenai showed up.

"It's only temporary dye." She reassured the irate boy, and physically sent him to take a bath with his teammates. The face paint came off too, in lines of color. Somehow he managed to keep his glasses the entire time though and waded out, finger holding those lenses to his face. Hinata and Kiba were by this point, drying themselves in the sun. Hinata used her sleeve to wipe the rest of the paint off Shino's glowering face. His collar had slumped down the weight of the water. All three were soaked and tired from running around Konoha.

"You have to admit, it did give us something to do." Hinata smiled shyly at Shino, hoping he was not mad anymore.

The knowledge that his team had not done anything lasting to him helped Shino forgive, but they had still hurt his pride. He resolved on REVENGE!

Inwardly he thought of all the pranks his own father had pulled. They didn't work for his purposes so he shared them with his team, hoping for some laughs. Unfortunately, Kiba got a glint in his eye.

"Oh no." Shino stated, knowing what the look Kiba was giving him meant. Hinata merely smiled.

"I'm in if you are, Shino-kun."

Shino smiled a smile that normally would have been hidden by his collar. As it was, Kiba saw and grinned wider. "Let's do it!"

"But first, let's change into dry clothes." Hinata suggested, wringing out the bottom of her shirt.

After a process involving showers and putting on a new change of clothes, the team met in front of the Hokage's office.

Shino and Kiba went to get supplies while Hinata talked to Izumo and Kotetsu who shared smirks and left to tell Tsunade the news. Soon after, Tsunade-sama herself was whizzing away with Shizune close behind. Izumo and Kotetsu resumed their posts, giving Team 8 a wink.

Quickly, Team 8 entered the Godaime's office. They covered everything in plastic wrap that Shino had just bought, adding a bar around the room with some wire. In essence, they created a giant bowl. A newly again wet Kiba tossed in a few trout he had just caught. Hinata brought up water in a bucket and filled their homemade fish tank. (1) Then, they jumped out through the window and relaxed with Izumo and Kotetsu awaiting Godaime's return.

Tsunade returned, looked pissed and yelled at Izumo and Kotetsu a while. The only part understandable was something along the lines of 'irresponsible' and 'what do you mean a lion was found in' and random curses. All right, so maybe you could understand her.

She stomped upstairs. Faithful Shizune just gave a look saying 'It's just one of those days.'

"What the hell?!"

Naruto heard a distant shout from the hilltop where he was training with his team. "Hey guys, that sounds like Tsunade-baachan."

"Don't be stupid dobe, we're miles from Konoha."

"You must be imagining it Naruto."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Back at her office, Tsunade was torn between laughing and screaming. All her papers were covered with plastic and floating around this fishpond that appeared in her office in the half hour she'd been gone. She finally gave in to her urge and sat down in a chair conveniently placed by Shizune, laughing hysterically. Shizune was leaning against the doorframe looking sadly at unorganized mess. Now Tsunade would really never finish.

Outside in the sunlight, Team 8, Kotetsu, and Izumo were laughing as well. A prank well pulled off. And nothing was damaged in the process. But now was a time to make scarce, so Hinata, Kiba, and Shino bid farewell to the guards and went on their way. The teamwork had brought them close together again but Shino still felt a bit at odds.

Hinata had an idea next. "Why don't we go to the Hyuuga complex and have a bit of downtime." She urged and her teammates gave in. It was hard for them to deny Hinata when she wanted something, which admittedly didn't happen often. Besides, they'd been on the go for the past two days.

Hinata hummed happily as she stirred ingredients for cupcakes. As they baked, she pulled out a few board games, and the trio challenged each other happily to a game of Monopoly. Eventually they got bored, since Monopoly takes forever, but luckily the cupcakes were done by that point. Hinata brought forth frosting and sprinkles and the decorating began.

They started out with the Konoha Leaf symbol, then the other villages' signs. Kiba made a likeness of Akamaru and Shino his kaikachou. Hinata had some flowers and hearts. Then Kiba noticed that one of the cupcakes had a chocolate chip, right in the middle. Guffawing he pointed it out to the others who could help but chuckle. "It looks like a nipple!"(2)

With that bit of vulgarity that was nonetheless funny, the cupcakes had many others of such randomness on them. Question marks, Batman signs, Hippie peace signs, gang hand gestures, rude hand gestures in many cultures, DDR mats, really anything that would fit.

Over the eating of cupcakes and drinking of milk, Hinata managed to persuade her boys into playing DDR. The boys later confess to not knowing how she managed to do it, only that she did. More laughter ensued. All three had rather good reflexes, but Hinata was by far the best. She was rather short and didn't appear at all quick, but she was a DDR master, playing on heavy mode. Stands to reason too, that she owned the game and mats of her own.

The boys muddled through on easy mode, having never played before. They vowed never to again, but knew that if Hinata wished it, they probably would. (3)

After they were tired out again, taking a surprisingly short time, they collapsed on the couch. Hinata put the mats away and sat down between Shino and Kiba. She put on a movie but none of them saw any of it as they were all victims to slumber instantly.

(1) If this doesn't make sense, tell me so I can explain better. And yeah, my dad really did do this in high school.

(2) Honest, it did happen, not making it up!

(3) So, I have a friend who is really really slow at running and doesn't not appear to be good at DDR. She's small, but curvy so she appears wide. She's really sweet and kicks our asses at DDR.

I'm sorry this is short. 3 pages on Word… I know they're out of character and I'm sorry. I just see them like this. I see Hinata being more comfortable around her boys and able to get them to do her will. Those cute ones will do that to you I've found out. Erm, anything standing out that pisses you off, tell me and I'll try to adjust it.


End file.
